


Sighs in the streetlights

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: after pusher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: What did Pusher see while he watched them??
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 31





	Sighs in the streetlights

The first hour of the stakeout goes like most others. They review the files twice argue a bit, Scully pulls out a bag of sunflower seeds and Mulder pulls out a thing of twizzlers for her. She smiles that big smile that she reserves for cold nights in dark cars. The smile that hides under fluorescent lights, dead bodies and rolling eyes. Mulder switches the radio a few times before finally giving up and challenging her to a game of hot hands. She laughs but still does it winning 6 out of 11. An hour later she brings them back 2 black coffees, he drinks his even though it’s horrible and she gives up and tosses the rest out the window.

“Do you think he pushes his will on people? What would you do if you had that kind of power?” his voice is soft in the dark. They do this, talk about the secrets of their lives that they don’t share with anyone but each other. 

“I would probably will my mother to stop asking about my love life,” she deadpans he grins. 

“That’s a good one” his chuckle is light. “I just told my mom I was seeing you,” he mutters as he sips his coffee. 

Looking out at the telephone booth as his fingers tap the steering will. 

“What do you mean you told your mother you were seeing me?” She asks turning in her chair to face him. 

Mulder coughs a little on his coffee. 

“Just that I mean I see you like almost every day Scully, it’s not untrue.” 

“I’m sure she didn’t think you meant seeing me as in your work colleague at work everyday.” 

“Sometimes I see you on the weekends.”

“Also for work,”

“Well I wasn’t misleading her.” 

“That’s exactly what you did. I’ve met your mother like 3 times Mulder. Be kind of hard to explain my relationship with you if I’ve never kissed you and she thinks we might get married or something.” 

“Whoa seeing someone and getting married are very different things Scully,” 

“To what mother is that different?” and she’s got him and she continues.

“How are you planning on explaining our continued relationship over several years with no nuptials? Unless you are banking on getting another more open-minded partner in the future?” 

“No, I can barely tolerate you and you’re the best person I’ve ever met.” his words take her back. 

She can’t help but reach out and touch his cheek her fingers soft against his rough 5 o’clock shadow. 

“Thank you.” she whispers. 

He stares at her at her lips at her warm black jacket at the fact that he didn’t lie to his mom. He does see Scully, all of her. Every single detail, from the fact that her hair is a little lighter now to the darker lipstick she wears, he knows what book she is currently reading. That she adores scary movies and has stayed up late with him on more than one occasion watching them in crappy motels. He knows she hates pickles but loves mushrooms. She believes in time travel but not in aliens, at least not in aliens having visited earth. He reaches up cups her porcelain cheek. She smiles softly her eyes catching in the streetlight he leans forward and kisses her. She gasps slightly before his lips hit hers. Its exhilarating the two of them, the way his lips caress hers. The way her tongue searches out his, it’s terribly unprofessional and he could care less. He shifts to deepen the kiss and his seat belt cuts into his shoulder. He pulls back because he can’t get any closer, her lips are slightly swollen and she has a large grin on her face. He strokes her skin. 

“At least now I’ve kissed you.” he whispers against her lips. 

“We still aren’t dating Mulder.” 

“But I do see you Scully, everyday I see everything about you, and there is no mistaking it, it’s very much love.” She smiles again and kisses his lips lightly. 

“It is love for me too Mulder. Maybe once this stakeout is over and this case is done we can stop wasting time?” Mulder nods greedily Scully gives out a big yawn. 

“Sorry,” 

“How about you catch some sleep against me partner?” 

She lays her head against his shoulder. 

“That coffee was too terrible to finish Mulder,” 

“Just sleep Scully if the phone rings I’ll wake you ok?” 

“Thanks honey.” she sighs and snuggles in close. 

Mulder watches her eyes flutter close thinks about calling her honey when he wakes her in the morning in her bed. He’ll give it another couple hours and then he wants to call it. Take her home curl around her and listen to her soft snores in a more comfortable setting.


End file.
